FR2920717A1 discloses a trim element with back-lighting comprising a basic body and a coating delimiting an opaque area and a translucent area, the coating comprising a sheet of coating attached to the basic body by over molding.
FR2945992A1 discloses a trim element with back-lighting comprising a transparent fronting covered on each of its faces with a film having a determined pattern and/or a determined color.